A linear motion single-plane gantry stage, generally referred to as an H-type gantry stage, may be used in the field of high-speed scanning requiring high static and dynamic accuracy.
In such a linear motion single-plane gantry stage, a dynamic error due to linearity and yaw errors and a thermal deformity error due to thermal expansion influence the determination of the position of the gantry stage resulting in degradation of the accuracy and also of the product quality.
In order to resolve such problems, various techniques have been proposed, but a real-time compensation has not been considered.